Cyber-Bully
Cyber-Bully is a technology-savvy henchman who works for Dr. Inferno. Biography Ogel's Last Stand Not much is known about his life, including his real name. He was a computer designer when he was hired by Dr. Inferno. Due to his love of technology, he chose the mechanical implants that he ended up with. Cyber-Bully was one of a group of Inferno agents who participated in a raid of the Goo Caverns. During the attack, Dr. Inferno met the Brickspider Bot v1.0, and since the robot could not speak, it had to speak through Cyber-Bully to communicate and form an alliance with Dr. Inferno. Later, he was captured by General Evil's forces, and after witnessing the general snap another Inferno agent's neck with ease, Cyber-Bully pretended to willingly join Evil Ogel. He became a prime target of the Alpha Team when he, General Evil, and a few other Inferno defectors used the Trouble Train to travel to Ogel's Island. He was nearly captured by Mythic, Knight, and Frozeen, but instead he managed to capture Frozeen and Knight. Cyber-Bully and General Evil trapped these Alpha Team agents in Trouble Tubes, where Cyber-Bully taunted Frozeen. Frozeen retorted with a taunt of his own, to which Cyber-Bully responded with a foreboding warning Frozeen about Dr. Inferno's new ally. After hacking several of the computers in Ogel Control Center to shut down security, Cyber-Bully revealed his true allegiance to still be with Dr. Inferno. He was then pursued by General Evil's Ogel Drones, and in the ensuing chaos, Frozeen and Knight managed to escape with the help of Spy. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Cyber-Bully was at Dr. Inferno's hidden base in the Goo Caverns. He was forced to evacuate when it was attacked by Ogel's forces and the Dino Attack Team. He stumbled upon the Brickspider Bot, headless. Although it annoyed him greatly to do so, since the Brickspider Bot's now-destroyed head was the only one that could speak for itself, he dragged the rest of the robot to an abandoned Ogel Mining Compound, where he fitted the special operations Brickster-Bot with a replacement head. Together, they captured Rex by knocking him out and brought him to the abandoned compound. There, Cyber-Bully tied Rex up to a chair, and every time he regained consciousness, Cyber-Bully would hit him in the head and knock him out again. He was then used by the Brickspider Bot to relate why they brought Rex to the compound: to allow Dr. Rex to send a false radio message under Rex's name. When a doorbell in the compound rang, the Brickspider Bot sent Cyber-Bully to investigate. The Inferno agent found a strange old Minifig who claimed to be distracting them. Annoyed, Cyber-Bully choked the Minifig and threw him at a computer. Then, an Ogel Drilling Vehicle burst into the compound, wrecking the building. Cyber-Bully was buried in the rubble, and his fate remains unknown, especially seeing as he was not seen in the LEGO Island Laboratory. Abilities and Traits Both of Cyber-Bully's arms are completely mechanical and therefore much stronger than that of organic Minifig arms. He also wears a special helmet that is wired to his brain. When this helmet is wired to a machine, computer, or robot, the device can "speak" through him. When this happens, Cyber-Bully loses all control over his own body, and can only say what the machine wants him to. Although he found this to be cool and amazing the first few times, he has grown tired of it, and is especially annoyed when the Brickspider Bot uses him for communication. However, he cannot reverse these implants, or risk brain damage. Cyber-Bully is rude and sarcastic, as well as easily-annoyed. He can come across as a thuggish brute who answers problems with violence. Despite this, he is a skilled mechanic and has a love for working with machines. Trivia *Cyber-Bully was never referred to by name in Dino Attack RPG. It was first revealed on this wiki, and then was first used in an RPG when he made an appearance in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. Category:PeabodySam Category:Villains Category:XERRD Allies